Vox: Rise Of Revan
by Master Jayzerz
Summary: Vox on his second adventure has taken it upon himself to rid evil from the galaxy. Travelling with his friends Daniel (a pilot), Taneth (a bounty hunter), Spark (a technician), and Kett and Bolt (droids), Vox is on his way to shut down the Empire and all evil, but there is a foreboding evil watching over them every time they take a step closer. What Will Happen To Vox's Team Next?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's Been A While

"I still don't trust your judgement on specific things you know,"

"Oh please, I've got this," huffed Daniel back at Vox, on the other side of the comlink.

"I have done dozens of missions now, and I'm pretty sure I can handle Werwick's gang of thugs at least once in my life."

"Just saying," implied the Vox,

"Last time we dealt with a Hutt, you nearly ended up facing his Nexu beast."

"Oh yeah, 'smiley,' urgh." Daniel starts to shiver by the thought of that foul, drool dripping beast.

"Well princesses could we hurry this along," boomed another voice through the comlink, "If you haven't already realised, Daniel is currently on the edge of a ledge, waiting for a group of thugs to pounce on, with his 'super speeder'."

"Sorry Taneth, anyway we haven't got any sightings of the truck from…"

"GOT IT!" screamed another voice. Daniel lurched forward from the scare, looking anxiously at the oncoming traffic below.

"YOW! Spark! Never do that again, and also, you were saying?" replied Vox in a lightheaded voice.

"Oh yeah sorry, still working out the kinks boss, but the 5 car, lorry we are looking for will be under Daniel in 3, 2, 1…"

"GO DANIEL GO!" screamed Vox. Daniel revved his white speeder up, and managed to jump onto the back of the lorry, with minor injuries.

"Alright Daniel now lay the small bombs, SMALL, on the back door, I'll let you work the rest."

"You've got it boss!" Daniel slowly stood up and spread his weight evenly. He could imagine some goons hoping out on top to see what that bump was, so Daniel carefully dropped himself down and placed some bombs onto the back of the 5th carriage. He armed them and counted in his head, until…BANG! The fuses set alight and blasted the door open. It sent some of pieces of door skidding across the door, with some crates of Engspice being knocked over. Swiftly, Daniel made his way into the first chamber of goons expecting to be bombarded with goons, but the car was empty, only Engspice and some stolen contraband were surrounding him.

"Ergh, Vox, the 5th car seems to be empty, besides the goods."

"Stay on alert, you still have 4 more cars,"

"I doubt that they'll all be in the next car." Replied Daniel while punching in the code for the next door.

"I'm sending in Taneth after you get this wrapped up got it?"

"Yes sir, also I would like to say, they left this lorry really unguard…ed" said Daniel, having a blaster pointed at his face, on the opening of the door.

"Fudge-sticks,"

"Search him!" shouted the leader of the group. The male in his late-twenties was wearing a garb, torn and old with ammo straps covering his torso. Before Daniel could protect himself a swarm of aggressive thugs taking his things and shoving it into small compartments on their belts. Once the crowd dispersed he could take a good glance at the leader of the mob.

"Who might you be Mr…?"

"Zeno, it's, Zeno"

"Well it'd be rude for me not to introduce myself; I am Balatik, leader of the Guavian Death Gang. So, what would be your affiliation Mr, Zeno?" Balatik started to walk around Daniel slowly, staring closely at his garments for any signs of opposing group symbols.

"My affiliation?" blurted out Daniel, "That would be of course, uh," thinking on his feet, Daniel tried to think of a group on from the top of his head, and exclaimed, "KANJIKLUB!"

"Kanjiklub?" replied Balatik, stopping his circling.

"Kanjiklub, so you're saying you were there when we ran into you at Takodana a week ago?"

"Well, I'm new, so I wouldn't know heh?" Daniel could feel his grasp on Balatik slipping away, every time he opened his mouth. Unsure of what to do he decided to wrap things up.

"Well guys I best be on m…"

"Not, so, fast Zeno. Unfortunately tricks and lies don't get us that easily, and besides it's okay, I've already made friends with your leader Vox, ain't that right old friend?" Frozen, Daniel looks up at Balatik holding the comlink just before crushing it under his leather boots.

"So you're a member of Vox's ragtag group? Huh, I thought they recruited bounty hunters, and other individuals with 'talent'."

"Oh well, prepare to have your butts whooped, because here comes the calvary," and just like clockwork, busted in the powerhouse. Vox, Taneth, and Daniel up against Kanjiklub.

"So this is how it's gonna be Balatik? Haven't you learnt your lesson from the last time I completely annihilated you?"

"Ah Vox, my old fiend," exclaimed Balatik, nearing the group with his blaster pointed right at their faces.

"Where did you meet this guy Vox?"

"Well I sorta placed a few bets at the Tatooine Cantina in Mos Eisley, and won his share of credits from his latest haul."

"And where was I?" screamed Daniel.

"Oh yeah, you were refuelling."

"So that's what that weird sound was,"

"Why don't we move this along, Werwick is expecting his shipment in an hour." Interrupted Balatik.

"Oh right then, well FIGHT!" and with that it was Kanjiklub vs Vox's Elites. Vox ignited his lightsabre and primed himself for the battle. The battle was a devastating hurricane with a flurry of fury in the eye of the storm. Shattered glass went flying across the room, Balatik knocked out in the midst of the brawl, and all thugs were reduced to unconscious meatbags. Daniel slowly picked up his belongings, sliding them back into to their slots.

"Well, that was the best brawl I have had for the last week or so."

"I'm sure it was Taneth but it's time to blow this thing skyhigh, Daniel set the charges and Taneth drag all the bodies onto the speeder we used."  
"Gotcha boss." Exclaimed the two of them slaving away at their tasks.  
As the two were doing their jobs, Vox spotted something of Balatik's belt, a piece of parchment with red writing on a black background. He had never seen this in cantinas or on the web. He could tell it was a poster of some sort, probably Empire contraband. As he squinted to make out what it said, he could make out

 _ **Revan**_

 _ **Best of the best are needed**_

 _ **Revan will reward you handsomely**_

Who in the galaxy was Revan? Vox searched it up on his portable, hologram computer on his wrist "Revan." Nothing except Empire baloney came up, and something about Mandalorian Jedi or something. He shut it down and escaped the lorry on the speeder. Taneth layed in the back of the speeder's trailer counting down for the explosion, and when it did, she was smiling away. The trio dropped the gang off at the side of the road and hopped of the bridge they were on into their dropship.

"Oh hey guys, I hope you guys left the gang and responsibly retrieved the intel."

"Is that sarcasm Spark?"

"You know it is captain, so anyway where to next?"

"To the rebel's meeting spot."

"All right captain, we should be at…Jakku in an hour and a bit."

"Thanks Spark, I'll be in my quarters if you need me."  
"Alright Sir." Spark quickly turned back to the control panel mashing away at buttons. He was about to turn away until Vox came face to face with Kett.

"Oh SIR! You're back! Bolt and I were wondering if you'd get back on time!"

"Oh yes! My two favourite droids, how have you guys been doing today, you know us leaving early in the morning."

"Oh it has been most fine sir."

"Good, well then, I would like to take a rest for a while,"

"Oh yes sir, be my guest." As he walked away, Vox could hear Kett quarrelling at Bolt's beeps and whirrs. As he laid down, he drifted off, reminding himself of his teammates. Daniel Lakelan; still the best pilot he's ever known, a mere human like himself, but with great piloting and fighting skills. Then there was Taneth Sydom; a female Zabrak with great hunting and fighting skills, she was renowned for her bounty hunting, but when Vox and Dan picked her up from her captive on an asteroid, she gave up her solo hunting career to work with a team that gets her. Then there was Spark, a slightly goldish green Rodian with expert technician, weapon and computer skills, when Vox's team picked him up he was a bomb making machine, who worked as a supplier for some Rebel alliances, when Vox found out what he was doing, he admired his service for the Rebels and gave him a job aboard the 'Nightlash.' Ever since that faithful day, Vox has never regretted his choice.

Then lastly there was Kett and Bolt, the protocol droid and the astromech. Both are great companions, though one is a shiny, blue new sort of droid, and the other is an older, white and red astromech, they both get along like peas in a pod, except when they don't. He couldn't stop thinking about how far he has advanced since his time in the Balkav system but there was still something in Vox's mind that he couldn't shake. Who was Revan, well he bet his brown jacket and his leather boots that he would find out this mystery and stop this accumulation of evil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Darkness in Our Galaxy**

"VOX?" Vox started to jerked to the side, he only saw a veil of haze and spots of light.

"Who? Taneth?" he started to see his teammate standing in front of him, "What's wrong this time?"

"Nothing sir it's just that we're already here."

"What!" he jumped up as surprised as a startled Gungan, rummaging through his drawers for credits and the intel. "Blast it! Where did I keep the intel! AH! Here it is" he held up a small chip to the light, it was dotted with small nooks and had a sliver bar lining the middle of it. 'This will serve our friend well,' he thought, but another part of his brain was saying 'Guavian Death Gang for this? This better be worth the risk.' He made his way out the corridor passing Kett and Bolt's room, Spark's room, the kitchen and exited the hangar. He had upgraded his ship, the Nightlash, a lot since his days on Balkav; well 6 months and a bit. Jakku, a hot as hell planet completed with some hellish locals, he could still barely see five metres in front of him, but he could make out a figure walking towards him, he seemed like a human male, and had a leather ammo strap, draped over his torso. Vox started to ask himself how he could take this blasted heat in that apparel. He could see he had a respirator around his neck going into his mouth. Taneth leaned by the side of the Nightlash about a good ten metres away from the discussion.

"Have the intel?" The man's voice was a croak.

"Yes Uhh…" Vox gutted his brain for a name, he couldn't find one, he started to look where he was treading. "Sir."

"Good, now son hand it over." Vox was a very good reader, not the type who reads tonnes of books, he could read people. He fed the word 'Son,' to his brain over and over, 'this guy is about my age and up,' he started to stall. "Before we start I'd like to know this is going to the Rebellion." Vox could sense the man's wariness levels rising.

"Okay then boy, I am part of the Rebel outpost on Hoth Pole North." Alarms were ringing in Vox's head, there had so far only been one established base on Hoth, Echo Base. Vox's hand slipped down to his blaster, he loosened the holster as he gripped the handle.

"So I guess you're lonely up there."

"I'm sorry come again?" he man took a small step back, not too much but just enough for Vox to notice.

"You must be lonely since there is no Pole North base on Hoth." Vox yanked out his blaster and pointed it the man's head. "Where is the rebel representative?"

"I swear it's me!" The individual had his hands up behind his head.

"Nice try bozo but I know a rebel when I see one" Vox cocked his blaster.

"Heh." The man's chuckle sounded more like a cough. "Good job Jedi, but can you see through a plan?" Taneth stood up straight as Vox stared down to the man's belt, a live implosion grenade sat there, blinking away.

"Say goodbye Jedi!" the countdown ticks got sharper as he tried to get away, but failed.

The grenade was set off; it threw Vox backwards into the blast's centre and threw him back out. He was alive but with a big, gaping, burned blood wound on his the left side of his torso. He stared over to the man, lifeless, in the dust. There was still a loud ringing in his ears; he looked around at the store vendors, many people flabbergasted and a bit angry. Taneth rushed over to Vox and dragged him back onto the ship. Bystanders in shock, Vox in pain and team in worry. Vox slowly faded into a sleep, the world around closing in, into a black abyss.

As he came around, Vox could hear his team murmuring around him,

"Stay put Kett,"

"But mistress, I uh,"

"Stay. Put." His eyes started to adjust to see Kett leaning over him. Bolt started sqeaking and beeping beside him.

"OH SIR! You are back from your sleep!" Kett threw his hands up, "Sir we have something you might want to see."

"What is it Kett," Vox swivelled his body and sat up, he realised he had a bandage wrapped around his stomach region and head. "Kett?"

He stood up slowly and walked his way to the common area, "Kett?" Bolt sped past his legs, beckoning with his small claw attatchments. As he walked around, he saw Taneth leaning against the table, Spark slaving away at a small device and Daniel lying back in his chair.

"Oh hey," Taneth straightened her back, "didn't know you were up."

"Yeah, uh so what's that?" Vox indicated to Spark's device.

"Oh yeah we pulled that from the body,"

"Shoot, so what is it?"

"It's a…"

"TRACKING DEVICE!" Spark leapt of his seat, staring at the blinking red light. "This is Imperial grade tech sir, whatever this man wanted, wasn't for himself, probably for that Revan guy."

"Alright, get ready, we leave Jakku in 8, grab supplies, and anything useful, we're heading to Vynerm."

"VYNERM!" Kett exclaimed, "But sir, the only thing on Vynerm for us is…is,"

"I know, I know, come on get a move on, for all we know, the signal has just reached them."

"Gotcha captain, Spark fix the blasters, Kett, Bolt you guys head down to the market, and Daniel get the ship ready."

"Got it!" everyone exclaimed.

 **Gears, blaster parts, ion engines** , you name it, Jakku can hook you up with about anything except an honest business person. Kett hauled all the parts back onto the Nightlash with his cloak rippling in the wind; Kett was programmed with a humanoid mode, allowing him to impersonate the walking style of a humanoid, and has a voice modulator for 'intense,' situations.

"Ready to blast off sir?" Daniel swivelled around his pilots' seat

"Yep, let's head to Vynerm."

"Gotcha," Daniel then slammed down on the controls, and sent the Nightlash bursting through the atmosphere, the hull glowed a vibrant orange, which made it look like a comet, tearing up the darkness of the night. After a minute, the ship stopped rattling and came to a state where everything felt still.

"Sir?" Kett walked closer, "Why are we going to HIM."

"Well Kett in my experience, there are friends and foes, but there are some that you can trust in specific times."

"But what skills does HE possibly possess?"

"More than you know, Kett" Vox started to prepare his blasters and armour.

"Pulling up at the house sir,"

"Okay Daniel," Vox started to fit on his clone trooper helmet, watching his spiky hairdo.

Vynerm, a small, dusty planet but not cold or hot, it's about right in the middle. It is secluded from many, with only two major villages on the planet. Despite this the 'client,' lived in the middle of nowhere.

"Sir get ready to enter."

"Alright Daniel, prepare the ship for immediate take off as well,"

"Alright."

Vox stepped off and stood in front of the wooden door, the wind started whipping at his feet, he looked around, there were no trees or anything, only dusty plains. The house seemed to shake when he hit the door, dust floated around, then suddenly a voice rang through.

"ALRIGHT! Sheesh!" The door slowly creaked open, and soon Vox came face to face with a Hutt, a tall, red and orange speckled Hutt.

"Ah, you, I was wondering when you'd visit again,"

"Yes Altez, we meet again."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Revan's Arrival**

 **Vox slowly pulled out an old,** dusty, wooden chair, from Altez's equally as old table; he slowly put his helmet on the table, trying not to make the house collapse. Altez was a collector of fine trinkets in his day and to Vox, the only trustworthy Hutt in the galaxy. Despite selling them out and nearly killing them back on Takodana, Vox could see behind his rough exterior and see a rebel just like them.

"Well, what do you need, uhmm… how do I put this… friend?" Altez started to twiddle his thumbs, barely staring at his guest.

"I need you to do the opposite of our last encounter, and to add onto that, I need the artefact you took." Vox sighed heavily.

"Wait, come again?"

"I need you to give me the artefact." Altez leaned back into his giant chair.

"Well, well, well. So now YOU want the dangerous device back, and why is that?"

"The Empire and some person called Revan want us dead, possibly for Inferno, Operation: Rise and this intel chip."Vox sat up and held it up to Altez's eyes; he slowly put on some small round glasses and squinted.

"That's and Imperial chip,"

"I can see that!" Vox leant back into his chair again and tucked it away into his pocket.

"Well if you knew it was an Imperial chip, you should also tell that it is a special one as well, it can only be read with a finger print, retinal scan and blood test of a certain imperial officer and even after that, you would need a pass word that changes every five minutes. Whatever's in this chip, they don't want no rebel to be snooping round in it." Vox sat forward and cupped his hands over his face.

"We need this chip for the Rebellion! Organa is counting on us!" Altez rolled his eyes.

"Fine, take the chip, plug it in, it'll work," Vox stood up and went in the direction of Altez's stubby arm.

"But just remember, that chip is the last one ever in existence, once that's gone, no more easy ways out." Vox stopped and then continued, he picked up the chip to check if it was genuine, and it was.

"Well nice to see you again," Vox picked up his helmet and walked to the door,

"Not so fast." Vox heard a blaster cock, "Now that we're alone, let's finish this,"

Vox sighed, "I thought I could trust you,"

"See there's your first problem. Never. Trust. A Hutt. I don't work for anyone, a Hutt is his own boss, meaning I get to assign my own jobs, and number one is you. You cheated me out of an Imperial bounty, and now I'm gonna claim your head." Altez's finger coiled around the trigger, but Vox was quicker; he slipped out his blaster and shot a clean hole through his head. Altez fired a stray shot and fell back into his chair. Vox exited and stepped aboard the Nightlash.

"What was that sir?" Kett asked as he rushed towards his Captain.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle." He passed Kett the chips, "Get these into the console now, got that?"

"Yes Sir," and just like clockwork, the droid hurried off.

"DANIEL! Get moving please!" Vox shouted, unaware that his pilot was napping.

"Huh? Uhmm, alright Captain Nexu, Rancor!"

The engines slowly heated up and shot the ship into the darkness of space, trying to escape from the incoming Empire.

 **Revan was a ruthless leader,** but an even more ruthless person, he would slaughter millions of Jedi and rebels for that Intel and will destroy all in his path. He had been trained as a Jedi but was seduced by the dark side in his later years, bearing the name of Darth Revan, later in his life he was struck down and disappeared, off the grid, it was rumoured that he had went to the Outer Rim to escape the Sith Order. Though despite the many rumours, the truth about Revan was that he had been reawakened by a Jedi and had forgotten about his whole past. Revan was then trained again as a Jedi but soon followed suite to his former self, escaped to a life of crime and was struck down yet again, but then preserved by the Imperials, and has now returned, with his eyes set on Jedi…

" **Revan! Sir!"** Revan turned around to see an officer running towards him. He stepped forward and looked unto the panting officer, grovelling at his feet, gasping for breath.

"What is it officer, make it worth my while," Revan's voice sounded like a croak. Suddenly the officer stood up at attention and saluted.

"Sir, we have tracked down the rebels you sent Officer Leonard for." Revan started to pace.

"Leonard? Oh that useless excuse for an Imperial, I'm glad he's dead."

"But we don't know that sir. Should I get a squad to retrieve him?" Revan flung his head around and grabbed the young officer by the neck,

"Did I say he was dead officer?"

"Y-y-ye-yes!"

"Then when I say someone is dead, THEY ARE DEAD AND WE DON'T WASTE TIME ON THE WEAK!" Revan tightened his grip and crushed the officer's neck and dropped him onto the floor. The whole bridge started to stare towards Revan, they could just about see the anger running off him. Revan stood over the dead body, blood spilling out slowly, he had finished making his point, and example to the rest, not as subtle as he had wanted, but it would do.

"So let's get one thing straight, do not challenge my authority or make my decisions for me! Someone, clean up this mess and continue whatever he was doing." Revan walked over the bloodshed and left the bridge, heading for a ship and the coordinates of the tracking device.

 **When he reached Jakku, Revan went** to the sight of Leonard's meet up point with the Rebels, but all that there was, were rubble and scorch marks. Revan delved deep into the force and used it to help track down an exact location of the Rebels. He closed his eyes and could visualise a ship floating through space, holding a ragtag group of rebels.

"I've got you now rebel…" Revan jumped back into his Imperial shuttle and headed towards the coordinates given to him by the force. He blasted off into hyperspace, every second that passed was a leap towards the Rebel Alliance's crew of best spies, and he was going to crush the information out of every single one if he had to. Even if he was struck down, Revan would die for his cause and he wanted death, he wanted that Jedi to be crushed in his own hands, not by some mindless troopers, he wanted that rush, the rush that came with destroying another, and he wanted it now.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


End file.
